


Tatsuto Sokolov and His Big, Happy, and Loving Family.

by isabeIIa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, akemi sokolov, i'm bad at tags bro, tatsu's a dad bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: Tatsuto has a son.Tatsuto's parent love his team.
Kudos: 10





	Tatsuto Sokolov and His Big, Happy, and Loving Family.

Tatsuto’s feet hit the floor. The sound of the crowd roaring and his teammates cheering surrounded him. He had just scored the last point of the match with a kill block, winning the Schweiden Adlers the game. Turning to face the others, he let a big smile cross his face, settling there as he heard the congratulations he got, not only from his own team, but the team they had just won over as well.

The post-match routines commenced and Tatsuto couldn’t help but let his mind, and eyes, wonder to where a certain someone was seated in the crowd.

Soon, but not soon enough, he and the team were going back to the team’s private warm-up and leisure room, still inside the building. After a quick shower, getting changed and the usual “I’ll be right back.” Tatsuto was making his way back to the arena, not to the court, but to the stands.

It didn’t take long for him to find who he was looking for, because he knew exactly where to go. There was many people who clearly recognised him, but as he was in the VIP area, they knew well enough he was there for someone, and left him to himself.

The second he saw the three he was there for, a smile lit up his face. “Mum! Dad!” They two older of the trio turned their heads, smiling back at him as he approached them. As he reached them, his mother held out the love of his life to him. The one who brought him joy the most in the world.

His son. 

Akemi was reaching out to him, making little baby grabby hands. Taking Akemi into his own arms, Tatsuto placed a small kiss to his forehead, before speaking to the tiny child. “Were you watching? Were you watching daddy play?” His voice was gentle, but carried a small spark of excitement. Akemi responded by letting out a small giggle and a squeal, while wiggling wildly in Tatsuto’s arms.

Redirecting the eyes to his parents for a quick moment, he asked a question. “Would the two of you like to come see the team again?” Tatsuto’s parents are major fans of his team, and they love seeing them.

The two were quick to agree, and as they were walking out of the VIP area, many were watching as they went past, mostly focusing on how Tatsuto was playing with Akemi as he walked along.

It wasn’t a far walk from the seating area to the room the rest of the team were. However, it took longer than it should have because Tatsuto couldn’t stop stopping in order to continue playing with Akemi.

Once they finally reached the room, the team whole-heartedly greeted Tatsuto’s parents, and each said hello to Akemi, who they were very familiar with, as Tatsuto spoke of him often, and brought him along to some things that involved the team.

Tatsuto looked around at his teammates, his parents, and his son, and couldn’t help but think, that this is what home feels like, this is what it feels like to be loved, to be happy, and to be part of a big, happy, and loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
